Team Gen
*'Name:' Team Gen *'Leader(s):' Gen Nakaido, Art Uzūba (currently) *'Members:' Sanhiro Kimza, Kaede Meitochi, Kenno Sagii *'Affiliations:' Konohagakure *'Status:' Disbanded Team Gen, also known as Team 22 was a team led by Gen Nakaido and was formed after Sanhiro Kimza, Kaede Meitochi, and Art Uzuba became genin. It was stated that the team was formed due to Sanhiro's low physical stats and it was to be balanced out with Art's physical prowess and Kaede's knowledge of jutsu. Sanhiro himself was said to have potential that could be drawn out with practice. Gen was placed as their leader as a result of his name being brought up on the roster as an accident that could not be reversed. In reality, Gen Nakaido was placed as the leader of the team specifically to keep an eye on Sanhiro as he matured and to relay events to Otoshi Nagare. In the event that Sanhiro's Senchūgan matured to six pillars, he was given the order to contact Otoshi immediately. However, when that happened; Gen, who had grown close to Sanhiro and his teammates, vowed to protect him at any cost. After the battle at the end of Kimza Chronicles that placed Otoshi as Hokage, Sanhiro fled Konoha in fear that he would be found and executed, and subsequently joined the Shinjiro Tenga Group. Afterward, Sanhiro was replaced by Kenno Sagii, the only survivor of Team 24. Later, after Sanhiro was accepted back into Konoha, he was placed back in Team Gen to be watched over, then he was a full-fledged team member again. Kenno remained a member of Team 22, while Art took a second-in-command role. After Gen was killed by Otoshi Nagare, the team changed yet again. Art became the full-fledged leader of the team while Sanhiro took second-in-command. Due to this, Kenno became the new permanent fourth member. Even so, the group decided to let the team's name remain to honor the memory of their fallen sensei. They continued to operate until the defeat of Daigaru Meitochi and some time after. After the entire team becomes jonin, Sanhiro becomes sensei of his own team, Kaede leads the medical corps, Art is chosen for the position of Hokage's successor, and Kenno becomes a member of the Sniper Corps elite. As such, the team is considered successfully disbanded. Team 22 was almost always alongside Team 26, another team from their days as genin. Those two were rival teams as well as very close friends. Their team leaders, Gen and Neji Hyuga, were also close friends and comrades as well. The teamwork between these two teams was superb. During the most of the Kimza Chronicles series, Team Gen has had the habit of going up against the members of Shinjiro. So far, Gen has defeated two members, Sanhiro defeated four, Kaede defeated one, Art defeated two, and Kenno defeated one member. Also, Sanhiro, was also a member of Shinjiro, making him a major asset to the team in terms of information. Members *'Gen Nakaido' (First Leader) ** Art Uzūba (Current Leader) ** Sanhiro Kimza ** Kaede Meitochi ** Kenno Sagii Missions Various In-Village Missions *'Rank': D-rank *'Status': Various Results Team 22 was assigned multiple missions within Konoha to better their teamwork. According to Gen, due to Art's friendship with Genzo and bullying Sanhiro, the team failed a few missions. However, Kaede eventually brought the two together and they began to work properly. Get Naruto's Party Supplies *'Rank': D-rank (B-rank once Yatsu got involved) *'Status': Debated (considered a failure) After a few days of in-village missions, Team 22 was assigned the mission of getting supplies for Naruto's 31st birthday from one village and return them to Konoha. Along the way, they were secretly trailed by Yatsu of Shiragakure. After getting the party supplies, they were ambushed by Yatsu and Sanhiro, Kaede, and Art were ordered to retreat since Yatsu was too powerful. Sanhiro managed to rally his teammates to save Gen and they succeeded. However, Sanhiro was knocked out during the fight and the time for the party passed by before he woke. Time-Skip Missions *'Rank': D-rank to A-rank *'Status': Various Results (mostly successes) During the four-year time-skip after Sanhiro defeated Genzo, Team 22 was assigned on various missions throughout the period. They included dog walking, pulling weeds, escorts, academy teaching, and according to Art, they even protected a shipment of rare wine to Sunagakure. Gen stated that the team did very well during these missions. Throughout the time skip, Team 22 was renamed Team Gen once Sanhiro, Kaede, and Art attained Chūnin rank. Collect Information on Arizono and Ezemaru Kimza *'Rank': S-rank *'Status': Success Team 22 was assigned with Teams 23, 24, and 26 to head to Arizogakure and collect vital info on Arizono and Ezemaru Kimza. The mission started out well but ended tragically with the deaths of the teams' escorts, Oro Sirimuchi, two members of Team 23, and one member of Team 24 by the hands on Ezemaru Kimza. Sanhiro's Senchūgan fully activated during this mission and Gen was ordered to keep an eye on Sanhiro afterwards. Art managed to get the information needed and was promoted to Jonin as a result. Retrieve Genzo Nekiogama *'Rank': A-rank (considered S-rank in the video game Ultimate Ninja Storm 6) *'Status': Success After Genzo Nekiogama leaves Konoha to gain power by the use of Bukarok's chakra, Team Gen joins up with Neji Hyuga to form the Genzo Retrieval Team. Throughout the mission, the group slowly splits up to fight one member of the Four Larva and Sanhiro himself fights against Genzo. Sanhiro defeats Genzo and Genzo is taken home by Neji. Defeat Bukarok *'Rank': S-rank *'Status': Success After the Four Larva are defeated and the Genzo Retrieval Team is disbanded, Team 22 is sent after Bukarok, who has possessed Ezemaru completely. With the help of Ezemaru himself, Bukarok is defeated and its essence flees into the unknown. Assist 1st and 2nd Defensive Divisions and Evacuate Civilians *'Rank': S-rank *'Status': Failure During the short war against the Asura Village, Teams 22 was assigned with Team 26 and about 3 other Konoha shinobi to form the Konoha 3rd Defensive Team. They were assigned with assisting the 1st and 2nd Defensive Divisions in battle, but otherwise were to help evacuate non-combatants out of the warzone. Sanhiro, who wanted answers about the Four Guardian Beasts from Asura, flees from the team and goes to find Asura. The team is quickly broken apart and the mission is considered failed due to the 1st and 2nd Defensive Divisions no longer having back-up. Protect Saphiro *'Rank': Unknown *'Status': Failure (later considered a success) Shortly after the Asura Village is defeated, Otoshi Nagare, who was elected Canidate Seventh Hokage after Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki sustained heavy wounds, made the order to find and arrest Sanhiro. Gen, who was originally given the task to hand Sanhiro to Otoshi directly , knew that Sanhiro's death was a possibility and decided to protect him instead. Team 22 spent their time hiding from the ANBU and Kaede and Art vowed to protect Sanhiro. However, a member of Shinjiro revealed the truth to Sanhiro and Sanhiro defects from Konoha, considering the mission a failure. Team 22 was to recieve harsh treason sentencing, but Naruto, who still had authoritive power, overturned the decision. Apprehend the Kidnappers in The Land of Boulders *'Rank': A-rank *'Status': Success After Sanhiro defects from Konoha, he is replaced with Kenno Sagii, the last member of Team 23. Ten months later, the reformed Team 22's latest mission is to go to the Land of Boulders to investigate a series of kidnappings and thefts from the military's warehouses. Once there, they find out that the kidnappers are a trio of Shinjiro operatives stealing noble clan members for ransoms and the nation's chakra-compatible steel for weapons. Team 22 combats the trio and defeats them, but they all die from Guardian Beast chakra corruption. However, before he dies, one member does reveal that Sanhiro is their superior and where he would be going next. Find and Apprehend Sanhiro *'Rank': A-rank (escalated to S-rank by the time The Last Sealer started) *'Status': Various Results (failures every time except the last) Following the information from the fallen Shinjiro operative, Team 22 joins forces with Team 26 to find Sanhiro at Kazumogi Plateau, where it was said that he'd go to gather Guardian Beast chakra. The group does find him and his team and engages them in a battle, which grows into a stalemate. Gen joins the battle shortly after and after a heated exchange, Sanhiro is beaten and he and his team are captured. Find Info on Shinjiro *'Rank': Unknown *'Status': Various Results; Ongoing (mostly successes) After Sanhiro is captured by Team 22, the team is then sent on the mission to find information that can lead to Shinjiro's downfall. So far, the group has gathered substantial info courtesy of Sanhiro and has even defeated four of the elite Nine. Stop Yushiro and Issaru *'Rank': S-rank *'Status': Success After Sanhiro is permitted to leave Konoha, he and Team 22 are sent on a mission to defeat member of the Nine Yushiro Gentake and find a way to stop Issaru, the Blue Spider Monkey, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. Sanhiro manages to defeat Yushiro and Team 22 assists him as he seals away the spirit of Issaru using the Gridlock Seal Technique. After this mission, Sanhiro regains his position as a member of Team 22, but is still closely watched. Protect Hizan Yugu *'Rank': A-rank (S-rank in reality) *'Status': Failed After sealing away Issaru and Saphiro is readmitted into the team, Team 22 is sent to Kirigakure to protect and assist Hizan Yugu, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist from Shinjiro. Genzo replaces Gen as team leader while Gen is hospitalized. The team and Hizan are then attacked by Hana Hattori and Tamao Ehu, numbers Six and Seven of the Nine. Sanhiro manages to defeat Tamao on his own, but Hana defeats Kaede, Art, and Genzo and kidnaps Hizan, making the mission a failure. Find and Capture Otoshi *'Rank': S-rank *'Status': Ongoing Sanhiro, along with Gen, is nearly killed by Otoshi, who reveals himself to be a member of Shinjiro. After Naruto regains his position as Hokage, Team 22 is sent on the mission to find a way to capture Otoshi as well as find a way to cripple Shinjiro. This mission is ongoing. Trivia *All four members of the original Team Gen have a connection to Shinjiro somehow: Sanhiro was a member of Shinjiro itself and a member of the Nine. Kaede's grandfather, Daigaru Meitochi, is the leader of Shinjiro. Art's older cousin, Yanche Uzūba, was once a member of Shinjiro and the village he led is affiliated with Shinziro, and Gen's former lover, Aichi Goron, is also a member of Shinjiro and even became number One. So far, Kenno does not have any known ties to the organization. *All five members are also from famous families or clans. The Nakaido clan are Fire Release masters, the Kimza clan was once the most powerful clan in the Land of Skies, the Meitochi family survived the Konohagakure-Shiragakure war and helped Konoha to end it, and the Uzūba clan is known to have many branch families all over the world and are experts of Earth Release techiques. The Sagii family are known shurikenjutsu experts and are excellent marksmen. Category:Teams